


The Charmers Choice.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Charlie's Angels (TV 1976)
Genre: Canon Related, Character Study, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Charlies P.O.V.Take three girls...5 x Reasons why.





	The Charmers Choice.

Ahh...My Angels!!!  
Can I pick them?...or...Can I pick them!

I picked them up and away from their assigned duties...  
And...Oh boy!...What attributes they each possess!!!

Sabrina...  
Smart, statuesque, slender, sweet and stunning!

Kelly...  
Classy, captivating, curvaceous, cute and caring!

Jill...  
Brave, bashful, bubbly, blond and beautiful!

Ahh...I love all the ladies...  
But my three Angels were truly...Heaven sent!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wanted to have all the words starting with the same letter in the end that meant I swapped and changed some that were slightly more 'in character' originally.


End file.
